


Alternate Universes and Headcanons

by n0m_de_plum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-two shots featuring various "what if" scenarios and things that I think should be canon. Most will be OutlawQueen, but others may involve other pairings or be Genfics.<br/>Ratings, pairing tags, and warnings may change in future.<br/>Pairings for each chapter will be put in parenthesis in the chapter title, that way readers can choose to read or not read each particular chapter based on pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (OutlawQueen) Because how would they meet in season 2?

**Set during The Cricket Game**

Regina winced as she swallowed the last of her fifth whiskey sour. The ice clattered as she dropped the empty glass onto the bar, and stared into the clear tan slick.

Her head was starting to swirl already, but at least she'd spent the last hour comfortably numb, and not caring about sitting in a diner booth while most of the town paraded around either shooting her dirty looks or ignoring her all together, or that when she went home Henry wouldn't be there, or Emma Swan and her _'I'm not sure that's best.'_

Regina snorted. As if the wandering blond knew what was best for anyone.

“Another?” the bartender asked tiredly.

She looked up at him and found that he wasn't immediately recognizable, and her head was far too fuzzy to try to conjure up memories of who he was.

Regina shook her head, “No.”

“Well if you'd like to close out your tab, I'm afraid I'll have to ask for your car keys.”

Blinking, Regina contemplated the statement before letting out an incredulous laugh. She dug her key-chain out, and pushed it across the bar toward the man as she lazily commented, “Glad to see the citizens of Storybrook are still abiding their civic responsibility.”

“Yeah, whatever you say, Madam Mayor,” he grumbled sarcastically as he swept the keys into his pants pocket, and fixed her with a glare, “You can pick them up tomorrow.”

Regina returned the glare as she tossed her handbag over her shoulder, and slid off the bar stool. When her feet hit the floor she quickly grabbed a hold of the bar's edge to steady herself. She'd always been a lightweight, and knew it, but, after that dreadful party, she had deemed it worth the unpleasant side-effects to drown her sorrows.

When she trusted her legs not to give out she wove her way purposefully to the door and up the steps that would lead her out of Storybrooke's resident dive bar. Finally, outside she took a deep breath of air that didn't smell like smoke, peanut shells, and stale beer. The Rabbit Hole. 'Hole' was definitely accurate.

As she started up the block Regina contemplated how to get home. She'd driven to Granny's and then walked to The Rabbit Hole after her confrontation with Emma. It was possible to walk to her mansion from the middle of town, but she was starting to get tired. 

Poofing it was then.

She stopped and took at deep breath, focusing on conjuring magic. 

Familiar purple smoke surrounded her, and she felt the snap as she transported away.

If poofing away was like a snap, arriving at another location was more like a crack. Jarring and sudden. 

It was a sensation she'd long gotten used to, though, so she wasn't surprised by it. What she hadn't been expecting was the shock of falling and impact of her entire body plunging into cold water. 

The instinctive gasp she let out found her immediately choking as liquid rushed into her mouth.

She'd learned to swim shortly after arriving in Storybrooke, and, though it had been years since she'd done so, Regina had enough practice that she managed to fight down the urge to claw at the water. She cupped her hands and attempted to swim properly, but it was difficult. Her water logged boots weighed her down, and were so stiff they undermined her efforts to kick her way to the surface.

The bigger problem, though, was that she couldn't even see which direction the surface was through the turbid blackness. She thrashed around, desperately trying to figure out which way was up.

In the darkness she bumped into something soft, solid, and moving. It brushed across her back before wrapping firmly around her chest, and pulling her upward.

Before she even had the chance to panic that it might have actually been hauling her deeper into the water, she breached the surface sputtering and gasping for air.

Her eyes cleared in time to see a person's arm wrapped around her as it pulled her back against what was obviously a man's wide chest.

Regina gasped for air as she was pulled backwards through the water until she felt sludgy ground under her feet. Once she was out of the water she flipped around onto her side, coughing violently. 

Her rescuer shifted to grasp her under her arms, and continued to drag her up the bank. Even through struggling to catch her breath Regina could feel debris scraping her legs.

By shear force of will Regina reached up and grabbed one of the hands gripping under her arms. She twisted and pulled in an effort to force the person to let go.

He did. Depositing her on the grass, and collapsing onto his knees behind her.

“Are you trying to flay me?” she gasped out angrily, looking up at the person who'd found her.

“A simple 'thank you' would suffice,” the man answered in between his own heavy breaths.

Regina opened her mouth to answer back, but was stopped by another coughing fit.

Leaning over she gripped at the grass and fallen leaves on the ground beneath her, focusing all her attention on controlling her breathing, and on not losing everything in her stomach.

An unexpected gentle touch brought her attention back.

“Are you alright?” the man asked.

_______

Since the curse broke, Robin had been spending more time in the woods. His mind, like everyone else's, was torn between his own memories and those from the time spent in this new land, and he found that being in the familiar surroundings of a forest helped.

Little John had agreed to stay at his apartment that night with Roland so he could take some time to clear his head, so he'd wandered for hours contemplating both everything and nothing.

By the time he decided to take a rest near the lake it was nearly midnight, and he'd been dozing against the bank when he was startled by what sounded like a person's alarmed cry and a loud splash.

He sat up, and saw ripples and violent splashing as if someone had fallen directly into the middle of the lake.

He didn't have time to contemplate how that could have been possible. Robin sprang up and raced into the water, diving below once he was in to his waist.

It became apparent quickly it wasn't a very well thought-out plan. The water was very dark and murky.

He dove back up and swam the rest of the way to the middle at the surface, diving back under only when he reached where the person in distress was creating a cacophony of ripples.

There was little hope of actually seeing whom ever it was, so he simply swept his arms through the water until he encountered a body. As he pulled the person to the surface, it became apparent it was a woman, but he did not recognize her until he got them to shore and realized, at her angry accusation, that the person he'd just pulled from a lake, far from town, in the middle of the night was, in fact, Mayor Mills...the Evil Queen.

Shaken from the impromptu rescue, he'd answered her less-than-courteous outburst with equal snarkiness.

Before things devolved into an argument, though, she doubled over into violent, retching coughs.

Instinctively, Robin placed on hand on her back to steady her, “Are you alright?”

After a moment of careful breaths she answered, “'m fine,” in a hoarse voice.

“Are you sure? I think maybe I'd better call an ambulance,” he reached into the pocket of his jeans to remove is cell phone which he had, unfortunately, not thought take out before diving into the water.

“No!” the queen cried in protest, “No ambulance! The last thing I need is for Sheriff Charming, or Emma Swan, to show up here and find out I poofed myself into the middle of a damned lake! How did that happen anyway?”

Robin looked up from trying, and failing, to get his phone to power back on. “I wouldn't know anything about that.”

The queen scoffed.

“No, you wouldn't,” she commented, the condescension in her voice obvious even though her voice was still rough. Robin glared at her, but she was already distractedly looking around.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“Well, thanks to your curse, we're in Storybrooke,” Robin answered.

She rolled her eyes in response, “Obviously!”

He sighed, giving up on his phone coming back to life, “The main road is just up that hill, though, if that's what you're referring to.

Instead of answering, the woman pushed herself to her feet. Robin shoved his phone back into his pocket, and followed suit. She made it about five steps before stumbling. He quickly stepped forward and caught her before she lost her balance.

“Listen...” Robin said diplomatically, “...my phone isn't working, but we really need to find a way to get you to the hospital, Ms. Mills. You could have a head injury.”

She shrugged him off and kept swaying her way up the hill, “I didn't hit my head.”

“You can barely walk straight, and your voice is slurred.”

“Yeah, well, whiskey will do that,” she stated matter-of-factly.

“I see. So you've been drinking a little?”

She scoffed again.

“No, I've been drinking a lot!” was her answer, as if should have been obvious, and he supposed that maybe it should have been.

“I see” he answered again, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

The pair made their way up to the road. The woman sighed, “I used magic because I didn't want to walk home from the middle of town.”

“Well I'm afraid it's far longer walk from here,”

“You don't have a car?”

“I do, but it's at my apartment which is in the opposite direction from your house.”

“Perfect,” she muttered under her breath before glancing at him, “How do you know where I live?”

“Everyone knows where you live, Ms. Mills. You are the mayor after all,” Robin pointed out.

“Regina.”

“Pardon?”

“It's just Regina now,” she repeated as she began walking towards town, “I'm hardly the mayor of anything anymore.”

He fell into step behind her, “Well, I imagine cursing worlds and splitting up families may not be conducive to high approval ratings.”

She whirled, “I didn't split up your family!”

“No, you didn't,” he acknowledged, “Though some weren't so lucky.”

Regina rolled her eyes and continued walking, “Only two people. And they mostly split up their own family! Snow White and Charming were the ones who sent their baby daughter to a strange world alone in a wardrobe. Then that daughter also sent her baby away, and now she waltzes in ten years later and decides she's suddenly a mother. Up until a few weeks ago she barely had her life together, and now she's telling me she knows what's best for my son!”

Robin walked behind her as she stormed along the road, anger radiating off her while she ranted about Snow White and the Savior. Not all of what she was saying made sense, he'd never met any of the people directly involved in the curse, but he knew it sprang from a feud between the former queen and Snow White, and that the princess's daughter had been the one to break the curse.

“I may have tried to destroy Snow, but she and her awful daughter did half the work for me when it came to splitting up their family,” she declared.

“Most would say other wise,” he answered, “though, I was not just talking about Snow White.”

Regina stopped, looking genuinely confused, “What...you mean that manic hatter? Yeah, alright, I gave his daughter another family, but she was probably better off without that greedy, manipulative lunatic. He earned every minute of his punishment!”

“I don't know whom you're referring to. I was actually thinking of Mrs. Nolan.”

The queen raised an eyebrow.

“Princess Abigail,” he clarified, “Her husband is a friend of a friend, and he recently learned that his wife was married to someone else for 28 years.”

“Collateral damage,” she shrugged and began walking again.

Robin sighed. Just the sort of answer he'd expect from someone like the Evil Queen. Why was he even bothering trying to make her see what her curse had done, especially when she was drunk? 

Still, he'd never been the type to give up easily.

“There are other rumors as well. An expecting princess, separated from her child's father. Her child promised to Mr. Gold. Two children who, in this world, never even knew their father-”

“Well that's proof you don't know what you're talking about!” Regina interrupted, “You really think I made up new lives and memories for every single person in this town? That'd I'd have the time for that? I don't even know some of the people who were caught in the curse. Except for certain cases that I had special interest in, the curse did most of the creating. The life you lead here is based of your own decisions, and what's truly in your heart. Don't blame me if that just happens to be something you don't like!”

That was surprising news. All of the gossip in town seemed to assume that everything in Storybrooke had been meticulously crafted by the Evil Queen. Though what she was saying made a surprising amount of sense considering the mind-boggling logistics that would have been involved in that.

“Actually, other than having my memories stolen by magic, I suppose I can't much complain about this world,” Robin admitted.

She glanced up at him, “Who are you anyway?”

“Here I'm called Robert Forester, but my name is Robin of Locksley.”

“The thief,” Regina commented.

“Not for 28 years,” he responded, “Apparently your curse was very trusting.”

She looked at him inquiringly.

“In this world I drive an armored car for the Bank of Storybrooke,” he explained.

Regina barked out a laugh, “One thing you learn about magic, it does tend to have a sense of humor.”

Robin Hood studied the woman walking down the road ahead of him. Though he and the Merry Men had spent a lot of time back in their land evading the Black Knights, he'd never actually encountered the queen herself. Even in Storybrooke he'd only ever seen her from a distance.

It was a bit surreal seeing someone who wielded such a large, and ominous reputation looking rather small and damp, but still carrying herself like royalty even as her boots squelched with every step. 

Apparently she was also chatty when intoxicated.

Robin ran his hand through his hair to brush away the lake water that had started to run into his eyes, “So why exactly were you out drinking and magicking around in the middle of the night?”

“What business is that of yours?” she asked haughtily. 

“I suppose it's not, but I'm asking anyway.”

“Oh really?” she demanded turning to him, “What were **you** doing out in the woods in the middle of the night?”

Guess he should have seen that one coming.

“Clearing my head.”

“After midnight?”

“I'm used to being in the woods at night. It relaxes me.”

Regina studied him for a moment before turning back, “Well just because you told me doesn't mean I have to tell you!”

“Okay,” he sighed.

Two walked in silence for a good twenty minutes. After about two miles, though, Regina began slowing down to the point where the former thief struggled to moderate his gait enough to not outpace her. She was also swaying quite a bit; her shoulders slumping and eyes bleary.

Clearly the adrenaline from her near drowning experience was wearing off.

Robin took a quick mental assessment of where they were in relation to town, and stepped back to take Regina's arm and lead her into the trees.

“What are you doing?” she asked with surprisingly little fire behind the words.

“We can take short-cut through the forest here. It will get us to your home faster.”

The queen simply nodded tiredly. 

With her lagging energy, she was hardly agile enough for an off path trek. By the time the lights behind the houses on Mifflin Street appeared as dim glows through Maine's thick underbrush, he was all but holding her up to keep her from stumbling.

When they finally arrived on her back porch Robin lead her over to a decorative bench beside the door, which she willingly sank into.

“Do you have keys?” he asked warily after testing the door handle and finding it locked.

Regina looked around, “Where's my purse?”

“Did you have it earlier?”

“Yes, of course I did!”

“Well then I'd venture a guess that it's at the bottom of the lake.”

Apparently the thought had not occurred to her before. She shut her eyes and muttered, “Perfect.”

Robin turned back to the door, and began feeling along the frame.

“Wouldn't have mattered anyway,” her voice reached him as he stooped to check under the mat, “I just remembered the bartender took my keys...What are you looking for?”

“Where you hide your spare key,” he answered, “Care to point me in the right direction?”

“I don't hide keys under doormats!” she answered sounding far more indignant at the idea than anyone would deem necessary, “I'm not an idiot!”

Robin sighed, “Alright, just wait here.”

________________

Regina stared out across the back lawn at her apple tree; the one that had made it with her to the king's castle, and then to Storybrooke. She glared at the stump covered in gaudy black pruning paint where it was missing a limb. Her resilient tree's beauty ruined by Emma Swan.

It occurred to her that now that she had magic she could fix it.

She started to lift her hand, but stopped. She couldn't. She'd already broken her promise to Henry by trying to use magic to travel from The Rabbit Hole, and instantly paid the price for it.

Regina slumped her head down, tears gathering in her eyes.

Before they fell, however, she was startled by a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and found herself looking into the face of her rescuer, Robin Hood. Blinking she recalled him telling her to stay where she was, and walking down the steps off the porch. 

Not that she'd stayed because he told her to. She simply had no urge to move. Even without the curse Regina didn't take orders from just anyone.

Glancing behind him she saw that the back doors were open.

“You got in? How?”

“Thief, remember?” he smirked leaning over to haul her up off the bench, “And, if you'd like the advice of one, you should install a lock on your bedroom window.”

“You were in my bedroom?” she demanded, confused for a moment until her mind brought up recollections of Graham climbing the trellis.

He must have done that as well.

“Been a while since anyone has been,” she muttered amusedly, she thought, to herself.

“Come on, lets get you upstairs to bed,” the thief said as he steered her toward the staircase, his momentum faltering when he comprehended the words he'd just uttered.

Regina laughed out loud before she could stop herself. Normally, she would have already been mortified by this conversation, but the alcohol had dulled her inhibitions enough to stop her from caring about embarrassment.

“Been awhile since anyone's done that either,” she slurred, planted one hand on his chest and pushed herself off toward the stairs where she grabbed the banister, and began trudging her way up.

___________

Robin followed the queen as she walked into her room, flipping the light on.

She sat down in a plush white chair in the corner and began pulling her boots off, dumping a large amount of water onto the carpet as she did so.

Based on the immaculate surroundings, he surmised she'd have a lot of regret about that in the morning.

Robin looked her over and noticed that her hose were torn, and knees covered in some substantial scratches. 

“You're injured,” he observed, “Do you have a First-Aid kit?”

She looked up at him and then at her knees before nodding, “Yeah, under the bathroom sink.”

He retrieved it and returned to her, but she stopped him holding up one hand.

“Hold on, I need to take a shower first.”

That sounded like an incredibly bad idea.

Not that he didn't sympathize with the urge to wash the residue of lake water away, but he also seriously doubted her ability to complete a task like showering without falling and requiring some sort of assistance...and that wasn't a train of thought he needed to be following, because he was finding himself far more charmed than he'd have ever expected by the Evil Queen turning out to be such an amusing drunk.

Regina stood from the chair and swayed almost immediately, forcing him to catch her, and confirming his assessment about her odds of successfully staying upright.

“M'lady, I think it would be best to wait until you're more steady on your feet for that,” he said, not even realizing he'd slipped into phraseology that wouldn't be considered appropriate for this world.

Thankfully, she nodded in agreement.

“Wanna change, though,” she muttered and carefully padded to the walk-in closet, shutting the door behind her.

Robin stood awkwardly clutching the First-Aid kit in one hand.

He checked his watch. 1:45 AM.

He'd already put Roland down before setting out, and John would probably be snoring on his couch by now.

He knew these late night walks were odd, but between work and raising a child it was the only time he really had to himself, and, in truth, he liked the solitude.

It certainly had led him into a wholly unexpected situation tonight.

His musings were interrupted when Regina emerged from the closet with wearing a cotton jersey nightshirt that came to just below her knees.

That was a surprise. 

Based on this over-sized, designer mansion, he'd have taken her for silk pajamas.

He shook away that thought as she sat down on the end of her bed and looked at him expectantly.

Yes, good idea, focus on the matter at hand.

Robin set to work cleaning her skinned knees with an antibacterial swab. He was pleased to find an unopened bottle of iodine at the bottom of the tin, and set to work using the applicator to drip some into her wounds.

The queen flinched as soon as it hit her.

“Ah! You're using that stuff?” she protested, “I have Neosporin.”

“I always found this more effective,” he answered, leaning forward to blow air across the liquid.

His intention had been to dry it faster so that it wouldn't stain any more of her skin than necessary. Being used to attending Roland in this way, he hadn't even considered the intimacy of the action until he heard her breath hitch.

Awkwardness suddenly returning, he cleared his throat and sat back on his heels.

“You should try to get some sleep,” he said, quickly tossing the supplies back into her First-Aid kit and shutting the lid.

Regina seemed to agree and made a move to lie down, but suddenly shook her head, “No.”

She pushed herself up and began striding out the door.

Robin swore to himself as he stood from her floor. What was she up to now? All this chasing after her in between uncomfortable moments was starting to get tiresome.

“Ms. Mills...” he called after her but she kept going down the hall, “...Regina!”

He caught up with her as she swung the next door down the hall open. 

He was slightly surprised to find that inside was a bedroom that obviously belonged to a child. Though he supposed there shouldn't have been any. As mayor it was hardly a secret that Regina Mills had a child, she had off-handedly mentioned a son earlier that night, but watching her slowly ease herself down onto the bed and clutch one of the pillows to her chest...she was a mother, inescapably so.

“I'm sleeping here until he comes back,” she said, more to the pillow than to Robin himself, but he could see a shocking depth of pain her actions. 

“Are ahh...do you need anything else? Any I can help you with? Perhaps someone you'd like to call?” he stepped forward and crouched in front of her.

She shook her head, “No, I don't have anyone and no one can help me.”

He swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. Probably there was nothing.

As he made to stand, though, she grabbed his wrist.

“Thank you for saving me,” she said, “Most of this town would have just let me drown.”

“I'd never do that to anyone,” he answered firmly.

She looked up at him as if searching for dishonestly in the statement, and quirked a smile at finding none.

She glanced down briefly, and suddenly stilled.

Grabbing his wrist again, she turned it over and stared. She was staring at...his tattoo?

Just as he was about to ask what she was doing, she looked up with a resigned expression, “Oh, I get it now.”

“You aren't real,” she continued, dropping his hand.

“I'm sorry?” He hadn't been expecting that.

She slid away from him, “You're just here to remind me of all the decisions I've made, and that I'm paying for them now.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Robin answered, “But, I assure you, I'm real.”

She ignored him, though, swivelling her body around to swing her legs into the bed, “Just go away. I don't need more reminders. I live with plenty everyday!”

He was definitely confused by her sudden change in demeanor.

“Regina-” he began, but realized that she had already dozed off. Giving up, he unfolded the flannel blanket at the bottom of the bed, and draped it over the sleeping woman.

Leaving the room, he made his way down the long staircase and out the back door. He took a deep breath of chilled air, and tried to gather his thoughts. It had been a very confusing evening, and not just because of whatever it was that had happened right before Regina fell asleep.

“What the hell was that?” he muttered to himself.

“I was wondering that as well,” a voice chimed in from behind him.

Robin turned to find a dark-haired woman in a long purple gown standing behind him. 

“Who are you?” he demanded.

She raised an eyebrow, “Is that how you speak to a lady?”

Just in a few seconds of interaction he had a bad feeling about this woman, and wished, not for the first time, that he'd been able to find his bow after the curse broke.

“So you're the man with the lion tattoo,” she commented, moving her hands to her hips.

“What?!”

The woman ignored him, though, looking him up and down appraisingly, “I expected a lot more. Though I suppose you might have had potential had you not been married.”

“How do you-” Robin began, “What is going on here? Have we met?”

“No dear,” she shrugged, “Though, I did try to find you once. One of my rather foolish notions, I must admit.”

“Why?” he asked, “What do you want with me?”

“With you?” she smiled disdainfully, “I assure you, you're no use to me at all.”

With that she stepped past him into Regina's porch.

“You should go home to your wife now,” she waved dismissively.

“My wife is dead!” he snapped, frustration bubbling over, “And I'd like to know who you are!”

The woman stopped at his words slowly turning back to face him.

“That's unfortunate,” she commented softly before recovering herself, “As for who I am, well, it's quite simple, I'm Regina's mother.”

He had not been expecting that.

“Her-...she said she had no one.”

“Yes,” the woman nodded, “and I need for her to continue to think that.”

Before he could even think he was hit with pain as the woman reached into his chest, and pulled. He doubled over in pain, struggling to remain on his feet. The pain was nothing, however, compared to the shock of seeing the woman holding a heart, his heart, in the palm of her hand.

“What have you done?” he gasped out.

“I cannot afford to take any chances,” she said, and raised his heart to her lips, “So leave and forget everything that happened tonight. Especially forget that you ever met my daughter. You've never seen her, do you understand?”

“Yes,” the words were out of his mouth almost immediately, his feet carrying him across the manicured lawn into the forest.

If he'd looked back he would have seen the witch smirking as she slipping his heart into the small satchel at her wrist, and using magic to let herself into her daughter's home...

THE END

Notes: Yes, I do mean that this is the end of the fic. It is only a "what if?" scenario. I do not intend for it to become a longer fic.


	2. (OutlawQueen) Because you can never have enough Principal!Regina fics...

“So you two really went out last night?” 

Ruby Lucas' voice reached Regina's ears as she walked past the teachers' lounge. Normally she wasn't one to eavesdrop, nor care for gossip, but her attention was drawn when she heard her sister's voice answering.

“Just for coffee, but I'm sure he'll ask me on a real date soon. He's been flirting with me ever since we first met, after all! I'm surprised he waited this long.”

“Um, right, of course.” Ruby responded after a moment.

“Yeah, congratulations, Zelena,” Mary-Margaret Blanchard chimed in before adding hesitantly, “Though, I didn't even really know you were interested in him.”

“Oh, he is a bit dull, but I found he as other...attributes to make for it,” Zelena drawled.

Regina rolled her eyes thinking sarcastically to herself that she pitied whoever this poor sap was that her sister had set her sights on. These things rarely ended well for Zelena or the guy.

“Well, if you and Mr. Locksley are happy we're...all happy for you,” Mary-Margaret answered.

Regina had already started continuing along to her office, but that stopped her in her tracks.

Mr. Locksley. Robin Locksley? 

She thought of her new 6th grade teacher who replaced James Nolan after his reserve unit was deployed in the middle of the semester. He and Zelena were dating?

“Thank you. I'm bit happy for me too,” her sister answered pridefully, “I might even take the initiative and ask if he wants be my escort for the staff party. No need to just wait around for the man to do all the work, eh girls?”

Escort? Really, Zelena?

“Of course not. It is the 21st century,” Mary-Margaret answered.

Zelena chuckled, “Yes, so perhaps if things go well I'll also invite to him to my place for dessert.”

Regina straightened upright. She'd heard enough.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she rounded the corner into the lounge.

“Regina! Good afternoon,” Mary-Margaret greeted her immediately, gratitude for the interruption evident in her voice

Regina didn't notice it though.

“Ladies,” the principal greeted her three members of staff formally. Mary-Margaret she mostly ignored all-together, but she did take note of Ruby Lucas's bright red skinny jeans under her white smock, and big hoop earrings. She'd have to talk to her about those later.

Noticing her bosses scrutiny, the assistant cafeteria manager stood up straight, “Well I'd better get back. My break is almost over.”

“Yeah, I'd better go as well,” Mary-Margaret added, “I'm sure, thanks to your Granny's gingerbread cake, the kids will be bouncing off the walls when they come back from lunch.”

Ruby laughed as the two quickly hurried out the door.

Zelena, however, simply turned back to the coffee pot and refilled her cup.

“May I have a word with you, Zelena?” Regina asked.

“Certainly. What can I do for you, Sis?” the other woman answered, fully knowing Regina hated it when she called her that at work. 

“I couldn't help overhearing your conversation a minute ago.”

“Oh?” Zelena smiled widely as she stirred cream and sugar into her coffee.

“Yes, and I just wanted to remind you that, though there is no official policy against teachers socializing outside of work, we do ask that there be no discussion of personal relationships on school grounds,” Regina explained.

Zelena set her spoon in the sink and turned to face her sister, “Are you jealous?”

Regina slowly counted down from ten in her head. Was this really how yet another conversation with her sister was going to go?

Before she could form a response though, Zelena smile, somehow, turned even more smug as she purred, “I've seen the way you look at him.”

“I don't know what you're referring to,” Regina answered evenly, “I simply wanted to remind you that the conversation you were just having is not appropriate for the work place. Particularly not during hours when students are on campus.”

The other woman smirked, “Come on, now. You really think you can fool me? That I don't know my little sister?”

“This isn't personal, Zelena,” she sighed, “It's school policy, and, as principal, its my job to enforce it.”

The red-head's smile faltered, her eyes turning hard, “You just can't stand it can you?”

Regina looked down warily, knowing that, as usual, this was going to go right back to her getting an administrative position before Zelena, or the fact that Zelena had to come to Regina to ask her for a job when she got fired from her teaching position at a public school in Augusta for an incident with a student teacher, or any number instances of apparent favoritism from their childhood. 

Regina had long ago realized that she and her sister would never be close, but did everything always have to be a battle?

“You can't stand the thought that someone might choose me,” Zelena continued without bothering to wait for a response, “Might think me the better sister rather instead of you? Well I'm afraid our lovely Mr. Robin Locksley does, and, you can pretend all you want, but I know that fact upsets you. I wasn't kidding when I said I saw you looking at him. I was surprised even. After all, you've haven't shown any interest in a man since that cop. What was his name again?”

Regina gritted her teeth.

Zelena perked up as if she were a cartoon character with a light-bulb coming on over her head.

“Graham, right? As I recall he fell for another woman too,” Zelena mused before pouting, “Poor Regina, always the unlucky in love career woman.”

“That's enough!” her patience snapped, “I have already told you, more than once, that this sort of conversation is not appropriate. I don't want to hear any more about it, and, if I do, I will be forced to issue you a written reprimand.”

“You'll be forced to?” the older woman sneered.

Regina looked hard at her sister, “Don't test me, Zelena, unless you want to explain to the board of directors why you think gossiping about your love-life takes precedence over school policy.”

Her sister's face puckered as if she had sucked on a raw lemon, “Fine, my apologies, Principal Mills.”

________________

Regina rubbed her temples as she leaned her elbows down on her desk. 

The chiming of the bell startled her back to attention.

She glanced at her watch and was dismayed to find it was already 3:00 PM, meaning that been the final bell letting school out for the day.

She'd made much less progress on paperwork than she'd planned to since lunch. It was hardly surprising, though, since she'd spent half that time nursing one of the headaches that so frequently followed run-ins with her older sister.

Taking a deep breath, Regina shoved herself up from her chair and retrieved her blazer from the back. It wasn't absolutely necessary that she be on hall duty while school was letting out, but she liked to, particularly since it was the last day of the semester.

Nodding to her assistant, Regina stepped out into the throng of students rushing through the halls.

“Boys, don't run!” she ordered as a particularly rowdy group sped past her.

“Merry Christmas, Ms. Mills,” one of the girls from third grade waved to her with a sweet smile.

“Have a good holiday, Grace,” Regina smiled back.

Making her way around she noticed with satisfaction that all of her teachers were on hall duty where they were supposed to be, the students leaving in an orderly-ish fashion, and, other than a few candy wrappers and stray pieces of construction paper garland, there were no catastrophic messes to be seen. Not bad for the last day before winter break.

As she turned back toward the direction of the office, she did a mental run-down of all of the tasks she needed to complete the rest of the afternoon. Finish up all the paperwork she hadn't gotten to after lunch. File the ones that had deadlines on or before January 1st. Answer a few emails. Go home to change, tidy up, and prepare a potluck item before heading to the annual end-of-semester staff party.

She also noted that having conversation with Robin Locksley about work place relationships was now also on that list, since apparently he and her sister were an item.

How had that happened anyway? 

Although she didn't like to indulge in gossip, she did consider herself observant, but she hadn't seen this coming at all.

Regina sighed. This was not something she wanted to be dealing with on her last day before vacation.

She had to, though, because he and Zelena would probably see each other over the break, and, if Zelena caught wind that Regina had reprimanded her but not Robin...she wouldn't put it past her to try making a sexual discrimination complaint. 

Not that Regina was truly worried the board would believe it, but it'd be just like Zelena to enjoy embarrassing her by forcing her to answer the accusation. Particularly if it included her accusation that Regina wanted Robin herself.

Regina shook her head, pointedly ignoring the funny feeling in her stomach at the thought. 

No, she couldn't put this off.

She stepped up her pace turning into the front hallway as the last of the students filed out. As she rounded the corner she heard a familiar laugh, and looked up to see the man in question walking up the hall next to John Little.

She stood straighter, pretending that funny feeling hadn't ramped up to all-out butterflies.

She was not looking forward to this.

“Afternoon, Principal Mills,” Mr. Little greeted her, “Happy Holidays.”

“To you as well,” Regina answered, “I trust you'll be at the staff party tonight?”

“Oh you know me, I never miss out on free food,” the man joked, patting his large belly.

“I'll see you there then,” she nodded before turning to Robin, “Mr. Locksley, I need to have a word with you in my office.”

He raised an eyebrow, looking confused but still almost aggravatingly confident...sure of himself. It always felt like he could see right through her.

“Uh oh! What did you do to get in trouble, man?” Little joked, taking his good humor too far as usual.

Regina looked at him in annoyance, before turning her attention back to Locksley, “It's rather important.”

“Of course,” he agreed, nodding to Little, “Catch you later.”

“Alright,” John agreed and continued back to his classroom.

Regina felt as if she could feel his eyes on her with every moment, but she kept her back firmly turned as she led him into her office and shut the door firmly behind them.

“Please sit,” she motioned to a seat as she stepped behind her desk, and sat down in her office chair.

He took a seat as well.

“What can I do for you, Principal Mills?” he asked, with an easy going expression on his face. The button down and tweed jacket he was wearing was, as always, just barely above casual, but the outfit brought out the color of his eyes so much they almost sparkled.

Regina cleared her throat, bringing herself back to the matter at hand, “It's come to my attention that you may have a...romantic interest in a member of staff here.”

His expression fell. He remained silent for a moment as he shifted and rubbed one hand up the back of his head in a sheepish gesture that was almost endearing.

“I didn't think I was that obvious.”

She swallowed, “Well, I just wanted to take the opportunity to remind you of this school's policy. You haven't been here long, but I expect all my teachers to took keep their personal lives out of the work place and conduct themselves in manner that is appropriate for a learning environment.”

“Yes, of course,” He answered quickly.

“Good,” Regina nodded.

She heard Robin shift in his seat, “Look, Ms. Mills, if I've made you uncomfortable in any way I truly apologize.”

She looked up from straightening the papers on her desk, “You didn't. I'm just saying expect you to remain professional at all times when you're on school grounds.”

“I will,” he declared.

“I'm sure you will,” she acknowledged, “Though, on a personal note, I feel I should warn you that my sister might test your commitment to that.”

“Your sister?”” Robin asked.

Regina paused trying to decide how to explain Zelena. 

“She likes to bend the rules,” was what she finally went with.

“Okay, that's good to know, I suppose, but what does it have to do with anything?”

“Just know that I will not giving any sort of preferential treatment just because you're dating my sister.”

“Excuse me?” he asked, “What would make you think I'm dating your sister?”

She sighed, “Zelena already told me that the two of you went on a date last night. Listen, I understand that asking teachers to refrain from intra-office relationships is like asking water to flow in the opposite direction. I'm not saying you have to break it off. Personal relationships aren't against policy; just keep it out of work.”

“There's nothing to keep out! And I don't know why she would have said we went on a date because it was nothing like that,” he said, voice rising.

“You don't need to-”

“I drove her home from work because her car broke down, and we stopped at a drive-thru,” Robin continued before she could finish her protest, “Now if she got the wrong impression, and thought it was more just common courtesy I'm sorry, but mean it, Regina, I am in no way interested in your sister!”

In looking at him Regina could tell that he was sincere in what he was saying, and, thinking it over, it did sounded depressingly in character for Zelena to exaggerate something perfectly innocent to get attention. Probably to annoy Regina as well, since the other woman had apparently noticed how flustered Regina got in her new teacher's presence.

Although, one thing didn't make sense...

“Well if there's nothing between you and Zelena then why did you just say you didn't think you were being obvious-”

She cut herself of mid-sentence as the realization hit her, and slowly slid her eyes closed at her own stupidity.

“You were talking about someone else,” she surmised, looking up at him.

He again looked slightly embarrassed, but met her gaze steadily, “Yes, I was.”

Regina rubbed her hand across her forehead, already feeling her second headache of the day brewing behind it. She took a deep breath before answering, “Okay, well, I see I've embarrassed myself just as much as my sister.”

“I wouldn't say that,” he quirked a smile before looking serious for a moment, “Did you need me speak with her, though? Zelena?”

She sighed, “I hate to ask, but she'll never believe it if it comes from me.”

“Don't worry, I'll make my feelings perfectly clear”

“Thank you, Robin,” she said looking at him gratefully, “Thank you.”

He smiled, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees and sending her a dimpled smile, “It's no trouble.”

“And, um...” she began, “I'm really sorry to make things awkward, but I am going to have to eventually have a conversation with whomever this other woman is.”

His expression turned to one of surprise.

She put her hand up to stop him as he opened his mouth to speak, “It's not that I particularly want to know your business. I just have to be able to say that I officially reminded you both of school policy.

“I'm certain she's aware,” he answered.

“Even so, I prefer to keep things equal with my employees.”

“Right,” he sat back looking amused, “Well, that's a bit of a problem.”

“Why is that?”

“She doesn't know how I feel about her,” he answered and waited a second before continuing, “and I'm not certain I should be telling her since she just officially reminded me that discussing that sort of thing was not appropriate on school grounds.”

“Well it doesn't have to be right away. Just let me know if anything changes between the two of you-...wait, what?”

“That is something I wouldn't mind discussing,” Robin answered as she gaped at him, “At a more appropriate location, of course. That is if you'd like to.”

“I...I,” her stammers were interrupted by pounding at the door.

Her assistant opened it and leaned inside, “Hey, I'm sorry interrupt, Regina but Nurse Ratched's been calling. Apparently there was an incident in the bus lane with a student choking on a candy cane.”

Regina jumped up, immediately back in professional mode and very glad to be there. 

“I have to go,” she muttered as she all but ran out the door.

TBC in part two...


	3. (OutlawQueen) Because you can never have enough Principal!Regina fics...pt2

The stained glass door to the Golds' pink house swung open, and Belle's bright smiling face greeted her from above a true massacre of a sweater.

"Regina, I'm so glad you made it!" she beamed, pulling the other woman into an unexpected hug.

It was true Regina was late. The choking incident earlier that had thrown off her schedule. The boy had been fine, but, just to be safe, they had decided to call 911 to come check him out and notify his parents. Regina and the paramedics stayed until the parents arrived to pick him up, and he was then handed over to them with instructions to follow up with a doctor.

By the time she got everything she needed to at the office done, she'd arrived at home much later than expected. For the potluck she'd originally planned to bake an apple pie or maybe lasagna, but instead had to settle for a simple artichoke dip with store bought crackers.

Even so, it was obvious she was arriving to a party already in full swing.

She looked around the room, noting that most of her employees had clearly already enjoyed quite a bit of Christmas cheer.

She didn't hold it against them, though. It was winter break, and this party was supposed to be about having fun.

Besides, seeing Mr. Gold standing in the middle a crowd of tipsy co-workers, and looking just pleased as punch by their presence was well worth it!

Regina smirked. She'd been floored when her assistant principal had volunteered to host this year's end-of-semester party, and seeing the expression on his face now that it was happening, she had no doubt that the decision had been entirely that of the diminutive Australian standing to her right.

"Here, I'll take that," Belle lifted the pie plate and crackers out of her hands, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure."

Regina scanned the room, but didn't see anyone she might potentially have an awkward conversation with.

"Rum told me you like apples."

"What?" Regina asked, "Oh um, yes, they're my favorite fruit."

"Well, it just so happens that we went apple-picking this fall and bought enough cider to stock the freezer all winter, so I made a big batch of my famous hot apple cider," Belle rambled as she led the way to the kitchen.

"Sounds delicious," she answered absentmindedly, taking one last glance around. Still no sign of Robin or Zelena. That was a relief. Of course, if she were completely honest, it was also a relief to know that didn't necessarily mean they were somewhere together.

That line of thinking made her entire being flutter with discomfort.

"So apple-picking, huh?" she asked, turning her attention back to her hostess. The image of Rumford Gold holding a ladder for his wife as she stood on tip-toe to pick apples was definitely amusing enough to distract her. She made a mental note to file that information away for future blackmail material.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

It turned out that Belle's 'Famous Hot Apple Cider', in addition to normal apple cider, contained a substantial amount of Cavallo and apple pie moonshine. Apparently the bubbly librarian had more of an edge than she appeared to.

Regina sipped it extremely slowly, and, although she hadn't had enough to be drunk, blamed it for the moment when she found herself agreeing to judge a tacky Christmas sweater competition.

In fact, it probably had more to do with the fact that it was shortly after she and Zelena spotted each other from across the room. The red-head had simply narrowed her eyes at her younger sister before turning away.

With a sigh and a few grumbles about how frosty things were looking to be at the family Christmas dinner this year, Regina knocked back the last of her mug.

Over-spiked or not, the drink did warm her up nicely.

Yes, she needed something warm.

At least, that was the excuse she used for why she suddenly decided to retreat to the kitchen for a refill of a cocktail that she'd, moments ago, been drinking sparingly. It had absolutely nothing to do with having heard a familiar British accent in the crowd.

"Hey," a voice behind her startled Regina out of her thoughts so abruptly she dropped the ladle into the cider pot with a splash.

Mary-Margaret looked equally startled, "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Regina huffed, storming back into the living-room.

"Okay. Are you sure about that?"

She didn't answer, hoping it would deter the other woman, but, as usual her silence didn't.

"I saw Zelena earlier," Mary-Margaret commented, "Should we worried about love triangle drama brewing?"

Regina whipped her head around, "What?!"

"Just seems like she's pretty all over Wash considering she was talking about going out with Robin earlier today."

"Oh," she shrugged, "Wash and Zelena are always on again, off again, and apparently she was exaggerating when she said she and Locksley went on a date."

"Really?" Mary-Margaret shook her head and whispered, "Why didn't I guess that?"

Regina smirked warily, "Maybe you expected your colleague to be more emotionally mature than the Kindergartners she teaches."

Normally she wouldn't bad mouth family, or employees, to each other, but she and Mary-Margaret had been best friends since they were both student teachers, so she could voice her frustrations freely.

Mary-Margaret laughed, "Well, that, and I figured it was only matter of time before he asked you out."

Regina's expression fell, "Why on Earth would you say something so ridiculous?"

Her friend studied her for a moment before her eyes widened, "Oh my God! He did, didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

The short haired brunette laughed, "Is that why you called him 'Locksley' just now?"

"Mary-Margaret-"

"I knew I was right! You'd never be this rattled if you didn't really like him."

Regina glared, but the other woman continued excitedly, "So did you say 'yes'?"

"Keep your voice down! And, of course not!"

"What? Why?"

"He's my employee," Regina stated the obvious.

"So?"

"So, it's inappropriate."

"Since when has that stopped anyone at this school?"

Regina didn't answer

"I mean, no offense Regina, but between the Assistant Principal marrying the 24 year old librarian, the custodian who fell for a nun," Mary-Margaret held up her engagement ring, "the home-wreaking whore who stole her fellow teacher's fiancé, and then that same teacher eloping with the soccer coach six weeks later...the two of you would barely make it to the top five most scandalous couples."

"We aren't a couple."

"That's what I'm saying. Maybe you should change that," the 5th grade teacher singsonged.

Before she could answer Belle came over to retrieve Regina for her judging duties.

She had to admit her staff had managed to come up with a positively retina burning selection of ugly Christmas sweaters.

Mary-Margaret and her seven buddies from the custodial staff had pitched together to each do their own take on one of Santa's reindeer. The cafeteria head, known to everyone simply as 'Granny', somehow managed to find some assorted cookie cardigan. One of her PE teachers had made her own entry with a Christmas in Taiwan theme that was actually quite becoming.

In the end, however, Regina declared that she had to award victory to their hostess whose sweater was so busy there probably wasn't a single holiday sugar plum not represented on it.

As her competitors cheered their congratulations and dragged Belle off for a drink, Regina shook her head and downed another swig of apple cider.

"Rough judging duties?" a voice asked from behind her.

Regina coughed, bringing her fingers to her lips, "Mr. Locksley. I didn't see you there."

"Sorry," he answered.

He moved to stand next to her crossing his arms. She noticed that he also had changed out of his work clothes into jeans and a dark red Henley that looked so sexy it should be a crime.

Regina blinked at the thought, glancing into her mug. How much of this stuff had she had?

"Listen, Regina, I wanted you know that I meant what I said earlier."

She glanced up at him, "Hm?"

"Including the part about not wanting to do anything to make you uncomfortable," he continued, "So, while I also meant what I said about discussing...things, if you don't wish to do that I understand."

Regina hesitated, "Um...thank you, I'll have to consider that."

She could see the disappointment in his eyes, but he continued to smile as he nodded, "I see. Well, it was nice seeing you, Principal Mills. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she answered.

With a sideways smile he stepped away into the crowd leaving Regina holding her cup of cider that suddenly tasted a lot less sweet than before.

She shifted on her feet, turning as she felt the presence of someone behind her. Her assistant principal was standing behind her leaning heavily on his cane with an irritatingly knowing expression that Regina was all too familiar with.

"Gold," she sighed.

"Regina," he acknowledged, stepping up next to her, "That was a very nice thing you did for my wife."

Regina scoffed, "I doubt Belle considers winning a tacky Christmas sweater competition one of her top achievements."

"Oh, I'd say not," he agreed, "But it is the little things that make her happy."

"Hmm." she shrugged.

"You know, Regina, I'm aware that the time has long past when you considered me a mentor," Gold began, making Regina roll her eyes at his proselytizing, "However, if I may give you a little unsolicited advice, often times the only thing standing in the way of our happiness is ourselves."

"Very insightful, Gold. Did you read that in a fortune cookie?" she asked dryly.

He chuckled, lips curling into a sneer.

"Suit yourself then," he shrugged, limping away.

Regina tapped her fingers against the rim of her cup. Taking a deep breath, she set it down on an end table, and began pushing her way through the crowd.

"Regina! Good to see you!" someone stopped her.

She smiled politely, "John, good to see you too. Where's Robin?"

"Uh..." John thought it over, "...said he was heading home."

"Thanks."

She continued her way to the door, and pushed it open.

Was she actually doing this?

Yes...yes, she was!

"Robin!" she called.

He stopped, key just short of the door to his car.

"Regina?" he asked, "Is something wrong?"

She stopped in front of him turning her gaze up to meet his eyes.

"I just..." she began, but decided actions spoke louder than words. Gripping his shirt, she pulled him to her into a kiss.

They broke away after a minute, him staring at her breathlessly, "What was that?"

"I thought it over," Regina explained.

He considered for a minute before smiling boldly.

"Ah. Well, I think I like the conclusion you reached," he answered, cupping the sides of her head and pulling her back in to meet her lips.

Regina smiled into the kiss. Finally, this holiday was looking to be a happy one after all.

THE END


	4. (SnowQueen-Friendship, OutlawQueen-UST) Because caring...

Something was wrong. Snow spotted it immediately as they came up the hill. David had taken out a group patrol just outside the protective barrier around the castle. It was a monthly security precaution that they set up soon after taking it back.

Since she got pregnant, of course, she'd been forced to stay behind. The group that went out today consisted of a few of the knights from the old days who had decided to go back to their old jobs, Robin Hood and the Merry Men, who had basically become a reconnaissance team since joining with the Storybrooke group, and, of course, Regina.

The Queen insisted on going on every one of these patrols, even-though she made no effort to hide how much she loathed the company. Snow was grateful, though, because Regina had been correct in her reasoning that they'd need her to uncover any magical traps the Wicked Witch had set. More than once she'd found and disarmed Zelena's dark magic.

As the party made their way up toward the gate, Snow saw Regina stumble in her steps. Robin Hood, who, as usual, was close by her side, helped her up, and, to Snow's surprise, Regina did not shrug him off until they were actually in the castle's courtyard.

Snow, who had been watching from an upper balcony, turned and hurried down the stairs to meet the group.

David and the knights greeted her as she stepped out into the courtyard.

"Any problems?" Snow asked, subtly glancing Regina's way. She was alarmed by what she saw. The Queen was extremely pale, and, even under her make up, Snow could see dark circles around her eyes.

"Just the usual," David reported, "We didn't see any flying monkeys, though. It almost seems like Zelena has given up on getting through our barrier.

Regina let out a noticeably raspy sigh, "If it seems like she's given up it means she's planning something!"

She gripped her chest after barking out the opinion.

"That may be true," Charming acknowledged, "We should increase our patrols within the barrier just in-case."

"Well that's your department," Regina bit out gruffly, before turning and storming her way inside.

Robin Hood and Snow both noticed the other's gaze following her retreat. Snow met his eyes and nodded subtly.

As Charming launched into a review of the castle's security measures, the princess excused herself and followed in the direction Regina had gone.

She found her former step-mother less than a hundred paces away leaning against a wall.

As Snow got closer she heard the other woman gasping for air. Her breath labored.

"Regina?"

The brunette whirled and opened her mouth, no doubt to say something scathing, but did not get that far. Instead she doubled over coughing violently.

"Regina, are you alright?" Snow gently patted her back.

She gasped sharply for breath, "I'm-"

The sentence was once again cut off by a fit of wheezing coughs. Her body jerked wildly and dark black blood spurted from her mouth.

"Oh my God!" Snow gasped, "Regina, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, though, already coughing up another stream of blood that coated down her bodice all the way to her waist.

Snow held her up, encouraging her to breathe.

"You're burning up," she observed, "Just hang on, I'll go get Doc."

"No!" Regina gasped out, grabbing Snow by her gown as she turned to rush off.

She drew a wheezing breath, "I don't need the help of...some quack dwarf!"

"Yes, you do! You're sick!" Snow argued.

Fighting through coughs Regina forced the words out, "Not sick...poison."

"What?!" Snow asked in horror.

"Zelena...a trap...one of your idiot knights tripped it!"

"Is he okay?" she asked.

Regina nodded, "Intercepted it."

"You intercepted the trap? Why?"

"Thought...I could contain..." she gasped out in between coughs, "...done it before. Different this time."

Regina held her hand over her mouth but Snow could see that she was coughing up more blood as it ran down her wrist and through her fingers.

"What do I do?" she asked anxiously, "Regina, what do I do?"

"Need to get to my chambers..." Regina wheezed, "...magic."

"Ah...okay," Snow nodded quickly moving to help the other woman continue on. They made it to the stairwell, but at the first step Regina's legs seemed to go out from under her.

"Regina, I think I should go get someone."

"No!" Regina growled between clenched teeth as she clutched her chest painfully, "Get me to my chambers!"

Snow ducked under her arm to lift her back to her feet, and basically dragged her up the stairs.

The other woman collapsed through the doors once they arrived at her chambers. Snow moved to help her, but between coughs Regina ordered her to stay back.

Snow watched cautiously from the door way as she forced herself to her feet, stumbled to her vanity, and shakily rummaged through the potion bottles that littered the top. Finally, she picked up a bright green glass orb, which she smashed onto the floor. The shards evaporated into an identically colored miasma.

The vapors drifted up into the air, and Regina inhaled deeply, taking them all in.

She stood quietly for a moment taking deep breaths, before wavering on her feet. She stumbled a few steps toward the bed where she crumpled into a heap.

"Regina?" Snow called, cautiously stepping into the room. When she got to the bed she flipped Regina onto her back and shook her hard, calling her name again. The other woman showed no sign of response.

Turning, she rushed from the room yelling her husband's name.

"David!" she called again as she sprinted through the castle's wide marble corridors "David-"

She slowed when she saw David, as well as most of the patrolling party, running towards her in the opposite direction.

"Snow, what's wrong?" Charming asked, eyes wide with alarm.

"It's Regina, something's wrong!"

"What?!" Robin Hood and David demanded simultaneously.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"She said there was a poison. Some kind of trap the Wicked Witch left," Snow explained quickly.

David looked alarmed, "There was a trap, but she stopped it like she always does."

"Apparently it was worse this time."

"Is she alright?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. She used some kind of magic thing and it seemed to help, but now I can't wake her up!"

The three rushed up the stairs, both men quickly out pacing Snow. When they made it to Regina's bedroom, the two were clearly shocked by sight of the blood covered Queen.

"David, I don't know what to do."

"I don't either," he shook his head, "Do you...do you think we should ask Blue if she can help?"

"Yes!" Snow decided immediately, "I'll call her right now."

With that she rushed off to their chamber where she kept the summoning crystal that Blue had given her before taking the fairies back to their realm.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The Blue Fairy arrived fairly quickly, though it was a tense wait.

David, Robin Hood, all of the Merry Men, and even a few of their knights had gathered in Regina's chambers, so the room was crowded. On top of that, word of what happened had spread fast, and few more people began arriving to see what was going on. Snow suspected that, for many of them, it was out of curiosity and worry this might be a trick of the Wicked Witch's.

She sent away as many as she could, but a few people including, to her surprise, Grumpy, refused to leave.

When Blue flew in from the balcony Snow and David quickly filled her in on what happened.

The fairy spent about 10 minutes looking over Regina, and occasionally asking questions about the trap she'd walked into.

"It looks like a body corruption potion," Blue told them, "From how it attacked her respiratory system, most likely in powder form."

"Will she be alright?" Snow asked.

"The orb you described, it sounds like a healing vapor. It's a form of dark magic that forcefully repairs any physical damage from injury or illness. It's harsh, though," Blue explained with a disapproving look on her face, "It likely exhausted her. Also, if any of the poison made it into her blood it will take time to work its way out. She may feel the effects for several hours."

"But she'll recover?"

"Only time will tell for certain," Blue declared pragmatically, "But there's nothing else I can do for her."

David thanked Blue quietly and walked her to the balcony where she flew off back to the fairy realm.

"Alright! Everyone out!" Snow ordered as walked over to the bed and began undoing the laces of Regina's blood soaked corset.

"David, not you," she halted him as he began following the crowd out the door, "I need you to lift her into the bathtub for me."

The expression on his face was a classic deer in the headlight's look.

"Um, I don't-"

She raised her head, pinning him with a look that conveyed that it hadn't been a request.

"Okay," Charming finally answered with a sigh.

She rolled her eyes at the fact that his demeanor would suggested he was going to his own execution. Snow couldn't decide if it was comical or just over-dramatic coming from someone who'd battled dragons.

And, judging by the smirk he was (barely) trying to hide, there was at least one man in the room who probably would have liked to volunteer for the job.

Regina would definitely be mortified by that, though, so her husband was the best option. He would just have to get over it.

As Charming shut the door behind the last of the crowd, Snow went back to stripping off Regina's soiled clothing.

Once she managed to get her out of all of her complex Evil Queen garb, she filled up the tub in the attached bathing room. During her childhood running water had been a luxury that only her family's castle and a few other places had. The water was lukewarm, but Snow was grateful for it all the same.

David carried Regina into the bathing room and lowered her into the water without complaint, but quickly retreated afterward.

After a moment's thought Snow took a sheet from the wardrobe and draped it over the edges of the tub. She knew that deep down Regina was actually more modest than her provocative outfits would suggest, and it was about more than her body being seen. She kept so much of herself hidden. She always had. For much longer than Snow ever imagined.

With a sigh, she picked up a cloth and set to work.

The blood she coughed up had dried from Regina's lips to her chest in malevolent looking streaks. Grimacing at the sight, Snow carefully washed away every inky speck.

Regina protested, batting weakly at the cloth a few times, but Snow took the fact that she was moving as a positive sign. Once she had finished cleaning her skin, the princess pulled a stool over and, with a bath sheet and bowl in her lap, meticulously washed her hair.

It was a frustrating process since the only things she had to work with were talc and apple cider vinegar. Particularly since, like her own, Regina's hair was now extremely long.

With a smirk she considered that maybe she should ask Regina if she could conjure shampoo with magic. If she could it would probably instantly make her the most popular person in the castle!

Snow laughed to herself, acknowledging that the thought was an exaggeration...but only barely.

In public Snow didn't take part in any of the gripe sessions about "things we miss about the Land Without Magic." She wanted to set a good example for their people and encourage them accept that they were back to a simpler life, but, in truth, her list was as long as anyone else's; including Happy with his unrivaled love of gadgets.

With a sigh, Snow looked at the woman next to her, "You'd better be alright, ya know? We need you here. You helped make this our home as much as anyone."

It was true. When they first took back the castle, she and David had decided it was for the best to keep referring to Regina as the Queen, while the two of them kept the titles Prince and Princess. At first it had been for the sake of the three of them showing a united front, but, to her own surprise, she found the roles ended up being surprisingly fitting.

Even when they took King George's castle, she and David had always been war-time leaders. Fighters at heart. Regina was more of a natural manager. Perhaps it was from being mayor in the other world for nearly 30 years, though Snow suspected there was more to it than that.

Moving an entire town's worth of people into a castle that stood unoccupied for decades had been problematic to say the least. There was enough space behind the walls, but even the task of feeding everyone was a challenge. The people naturally looked to Granny and Red, but they were only used to cooking in bulk with electricity and Land Without Magic appliances. In this land they had been simple farmers.

They tried their best, of course, and never complained, but the poor women were quickly overwhelmed by the demands of preparing enough to feed an entire castle. In the end, Regina recruited the person who ran the kitchens before the curse back into the position.

That had been somewhat embarrassing for Snow, because the woman was the head of the cafeteria at her school in Storybrooke. They saw each other almost every day, but Snow had never asked who she was back in their land.

Not that it, in any way, excused what Regina had done to him, but, moving back into her father's castle, and the difficulties of doing so, ended up showing Snow some harsh truths. One of which was that, for all the times her father spoke of her succeeding him and becoming Queen, there was surprising amount he'd failed to teach her about what ruling this land actually took.

It was very disturbing considering why that might be. She'd always known her father as the kindest of men, and as a beloved King. However, his lessons in ruling had mostly focused on processions where they visited people throughout the kingdom. He'd always said that the people needed the presence of their King. To see and know who their leader was.

It made sense at the time, but, looking back, she did wonder who was actually running the kingdom during all the time they spent traveling. When she was really young she remembered her mother running the castle, and constantly being at her desk looking over papers that Snow was too young to understand.

All that time, had her mother been the one doing most of the work? And had Regina eventually taken over those tasks?

It was a bitter pill to swallow, realizing that her father might not have been the perfect King she'd always thought him to be.

Brushing away her distracted musings, Snow eased Regina's head around over the tub so that she could rinse her hair out.

As the cold water slid over her scalp, Regina lifted her head with a confused gasp. She blinked at Snow with delirious, uncomprehending eyes.

"Mother?" she murmured under her breath.

"Uh...it's me, Regina. Snow White."

With a soft hum Regina leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and drifted off again.

Snow stared open mouthed for a second. That was startling.

She had learned the hard way just what sort of person Cora Mills actually was, and she could only imagine what growing up would have been like with her as a mother.

However, seeing Regina, a woman she'd always known to be poised, intelligent, powerful, even fearsome, looking so vulnerable...as if, deep down, she was actually still a child longing for a mother's love.

The thought was heartbreaking.

Clearing her throat, Snow set aside the bowl she'd used to clean Regina's hair, and stood. She pulled the sheet off the tub, and with some words of encouragement and tug at her arm got the other woman to stand up on her own.

Snow quickly wrapped her up in a clean bath sheet, and lead her back into her bed chamber. The princess had to support her most of the way, as she was still groggy and unaware of her surroundings, but at least she was strong enough to be on her feet for a short time.

To Snow's relief, she got Regina to the bed and into a nightgown before she passed out again. As Snow pulled the thick comforter up, she briefly felt her forehead. The bath seemed to have helped bring her fever down.

Satisfied that all was well for the moment, Snow exited her former step-mother's chambers and made her way down the corridor to the ones she and Charming shared.

Stepping inside, she found David sitting next to the fireplace. He stood as she entered.

"Hey. Is everything alright?"

"I guess," she answered, "She woke up for a little while, but was pretty out of it. I don't think we'll be able to tell until morning."

David sighed, "Well, I'm sure she'll be alright."

"I hope so," Snow bit her lip, "Seeing something hurt Regina this much...imagine what it could do to someone who didn't know how to handle magic-"

"I know," he acknowledged.

"David, we can't afford to lose her now."

"Snow," he stepped forward and gripped her hands reassuringly, "You and I know better than anyone how strong Regina is. She'll get through this."

She nodded, "I need to get back."

"What?" he asked.

"We still don't know what all this poison did. I need to stay with her until we're sure she's better."

"But, you shouldn't exhaust yourself," he argued, "We can find someone else to sit with her tonight."

"I'm not exhausting myself."

"Snow, I now you're worried about Regina, but you need to be reasonable," he persisted, "think about the baby."

Snow bristled at the implied accusation in the words, but she reminded herself that this was her husband. He loved her. He was just worried about her.

"David, the baby is fine, and so am I. I'm just going to sleep on the couch in her room tonight," she said to him steadily and leaned up to give him a soft peck on the lips, "I love you. I'll see you in the morning."

He didn't exactly look happy with the decision, but kissed her back and saw her out the door without argument.

Back in Regina's chambers she found the other woman sleeping undisturbed.

Satisfied that there was nothing more she could do for the moment, Snow retrieved an extra blanket from the wardrobe and settled down onto Regina's couch to get some sleep.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Snow woke the next morning to Regina's voice calling her name. She blinked her eyes open, finding Regina sitting up in her bed.

"You're awake!" Snow tossed back the blanket and rose from the couch.

"What happened?" Regina asked hoarsely.

"You ran into a nasty curse from Zelena."

"I know that," Regina answered irritatedly, "I meant after-"

"Well apparently that healing magic took a lot out of you," Snow explained, "You were delirious."

The Queen looked at her, "Did I...?"

"What?" Snow prompted.

"Nothing," she shook her head, moving to the edge of the bed, "I'm fine now. You can go,"

"No!" seeing that she was planning to try getting up, the princess rushed forward and pushed her back down.

"Excuse me?" Regina demanded.

Snow hesitated for a moment. Stopping her had been instinctive, but she and Regina's relationship was still tricky. She always had to make an effort not to overstep.

However, Snow also contemplated what Regina had unknowingly revealed last night. True, she hadn't been in her right mind, but...

Straightening her spine Snow stated, "Well, as your nurse, I can't very well let you get out of bed until you prove that you can keep down water and clear liquids."

Regina looked at her incredulously, "You're not serious!"

"Of course, I am," Snow answered, reaching over to the nightstand to pour her a glass of water from the pitcher. She held the glass out to the former Evil Queen expectantly, "So just stay where you are, and if you do alright with this I'll have some broth brought up for breakfast."

Regina rolled her eyes and snatched the glass harshly, but didn't seem intent on throwing fireballs or trying to get up again.

With a triumphant smirk, Snow turned to head to the corridor and, hopefully, catch a servant going past.

She knew this was a strange turn of events, but their dynamic had always been strange. Snow had once expected Regina to be a mother to her, but maybe what they actually needed was, somewhat, the other way around.

THE END


	5. (Gen) Because he must have recognized her...

Leopold looked anxiously over each hill awaiting his knights' return. After Snow White's horse had bolted he'd ordered the guard to fan out and search for her. Only his personal guard, who was duty bound to guard the king at all times, remained.

From the south, one of his knights rode up holding the reigns of Snow's horse behind him. Leopold turned his own mount and galloped over to meet him.

"Francis, did you find her? Did you find my daughter?" he demanded.

"No, Your Majesty. Just her horse," the man answered regretfully.

"Search again!" he ordered. Before Francis could respond, however, the three men's attention was drawn by a high, feminine voice coming from nearby.

They spurred their horses in its direction, and, upon climbing a nearby hill, caught sight of the king's daughter running toward them across the field.

"Father!" she cried happily at the sight of him.

"Snow!" Leopold yelled back. He reigned his horse and leapt off, not even caring that the harsh landing jostled his bad knee.

He ran to his daughter and embraced her tightly.

"Oh, Snow," he pulled back, looking her over for any signs of harm, "My darling, are you alright? Were you thrown?"

"No," she shook her head, "A woman saved me."

"Saved you?" Leopold asked curiously, "How? Who saved you?"

"She said her name was Regina. I don't know who she was but she rode up and pulled me off while my horse was running," Snow explained, reaching up to wipe a tear from her cheek, "I was so scared."

The king hugged her closely, "It's alright. You're safe now. Thanks, it sounds like, to this mysterious woman who saved you. Where is she?"

"She took me to where I could see the convoy, and then said that she had to get home before her mother noticed she was gone," Snow answered.

Leopold thought it over before motioning to his guard, "Paul, there is an estate nearby is there not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Paul answered, "In fact, it is the estate of the former Prince Henry of the southern kingdom."

"Ah, King Xavier's son," he nodded solemnly, "I've heard of his troubles. Very unfortunate. We should pay him a visit. If this 'Regina' person lives nearby he most likely knows her. I would like to thank her in person for saving my daughter's life."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Paul nodded, "As the guards return I will inform them of our new destination."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

As they waited for the rest of the knights to return, Leopold and Johanna calmed Snow White down. She was far too shaken to attempt riding again, so the three of them retired to the carriage where Snow fell asleep with her head in Johanna's lap.

Leopold watched his daughter contentedly as the carriage rumbled down the road to the estate, reassuring himself that she really was alright.

Seeing Snow in danger soon after losing Ava had shaken Leopold quite badly. He could not imagine losing his only child.

The king pushed those morbid thoughts away as the carriage pulled into the courtyard of a small, but very well maintained manor house.

Leaving Snow with Johanna to rest, Leopold stepped out of the carriage, and noted a couple of middle age standing at the top of the house steps. No doubt the former prince and his wife, having been alerted to the arrival of visitors.

He walked leisurely across as courtyard the couple descended the steps. He was surprised by Prince Henry's appearance. He had only met the man once, and remembered him as a very handsome lad. The man before him, however, looked prematurely aged. As if he were Leopold's own age, rather than 10 years his junior.

It was not the former prince, however, that made Leopold stop suddenly in his tracks, but rather the lady with him.

She was older, of course, but he would have recognized her wide, full lips and fiery eyes anywhere.

Those eyes met his briefly before she sunk into a deep curtsy.

"Your Majesty," she greeted.

Gathering himself, he nodded in acknowledgement to the couple before him.

"We are honored by your presence, Your Majesty," Henry said.

"And I by yours, Henry," he answered, deciding it was best not to highlight the loss of the fellow royal's kingdom by addressing him as 'Prince Henry', "I knew your father well when I was a boy."

Leopold noticed that both Henry and Cora flinched slightly at the mention of King Xavier, but kept respectful smiles plastered on their faces.

"And how may we be of service, Your Majesty?" Cora jumped in.

"Ah yes," he nodded, remembering the reason he was there to begin with, "I'm looking for a woman whom, I believe, may reside on your land. Her name is Regina."

The surprise was evident on Henry's face at the statement, although Cora's expression remained neutral.

"Regina is our daughter," Henry said, "May I ask what you wish with her?"

Cora pursed her lips, looking sideways at her husband, but did not speak.

"Nothing to be concerned, about, I assure you," Leopold answered, "In fact, I believe she may have saved my daughter's life today."

"Oh my," Cora declared, "How did that happen?"

"My daughter's horse spooked, I'm afraid. When we she returned she said she was rescued by a woman named Regina."

"Well then, we must find her at once," she answered, looking at Henry.

"Yes," he nodded, and excused himself. As he left Cora invited Leopold to wait inside for Regina's return. He agreed, bringing Francis and Paul in with him.

Cora showed him to the parlor, and instructed a servant to bring them tea.

"Is your daughter alright?" she made conversation, sitting down without waiting for the king to do so first.

"Yes, she seems quite well," he answered, taking a seat on a sofa across from the one Cora had taken, "I would bring her inside to thank your daughter herself, but she is resting now."

"Of course," Cora nodded as a servant delivered a tray with tea, "Do you still take sugar in your tea, Leopold?"

"Yes, thank you," he answered, laughing at her boldness, "You seem well, Cora."

"Indeed," was her only answer as she handed him a teacup and saucer.

Before he could come up with another topic for small talk, Henry returned. Cora raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm afraid Regina is not back yet. She's still out riding," he announced, though Leopold was not sure if it was to himself or his wife.

"I see," Cora pursed her lips. She sat silently for a brief moment, and then subtly motioned her chin toward her husband. Henry seemed to get the message because he, with a bow to Leopold, excused himself.

Cora straightened in her seat with a smile, "No matter. Perhaps this is for the best, it will give you and I a chance to speak."

"Speak of what?" Leopold asked, suddenly feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Of my daughter, of course," she answered, "By your own word she saved your daughter's life."

"Yes-"

"Not only your daughter, but your only child," Cora went on, "Meaning that, in fact, my daughter has saved your very lineage. I believe, under your own law, that goes to the level of a life debt, does it not?"

"Well, yes, I suppose it does," Leopold answered. Cora sipped her tea, looking at him over the rim, "If you're asking if I'm willing to honor such a debt, the answer is, of course, yes. I'm not certain I will ever have occasion to save your daughter's life, but I will gladly grant a whatever I can to come close to an equivalent favor."

Cora smiled, "I know you will. You would lose your reputation as an honorable king if you did not."

The king bristled at the statement, "I'm assuming, since you brought up the topic, you have something in mind? What is it you want?"

"It's quite simple, Leopold," she answered, setting down her teacup, "For you to give my daughter what you denied me."

"I don't recall having denied you anything, Cora. What exactly are you referring to?"

"Your crown, of course."

"I beg your pardon?" he coughed, "What are you asking me for?"

"Why that you marry my daughter," Cora answered innocently.

"You...you wish for me to marry your daughter?" Leopold stammered in disbelief, "Is this the same child who might have called me 'father' and I not found out you were with child before our wedding?"

Cora frowned angrily at the question.

"No," she answered, "There was no child then. I told you that, but you refused to believe me."

"I caught you stealing from me to pay off that gardener-"

"What choice did I have?" she demanded, "He was spreading lies about me, and I was afraid no one would believe me if I denied them! You didn't after all!"

Leopold sighed, "Cora-"

"You're right," she cut him off, "That is in the past. We should instead discuss the future. My daughter's future."

"You are actually serious?"

"Yes, I am," Cora answered firmly, "You may not feel you owe me anything, Leopold, but you do owe me daughter, and you shall repay that debt by providing her with everything she deserves."

He shifted, trying desperately to think of an argument to make, "And how does she feel about this?"

"What sort of question is that?" she responded, "My daughter will be happy when she is queen."

"Cora, you cannot truly mean this! Surely there is something else I can do for-"

"Why are you so resistant to this, Leopold?" Cora asked slyly, "I assure you my daughter is lovely. Having her as a wife would be no hardship to you."

"I'm certain she is," the king answered diplomatically, "But I am not a young man-"

"Nor were you one when we met," she reminded him.

"Why is this so important to you, Cora? Is this about what happened between us?" Leopold asked, "Is this your way of getting revenge against me?"

"No it is not," Cora answered fiercely, "My daughter is destined to be queen, and you will help her reach that destiny! Unless, of course, your honor only exists when it is convenient to you."

He sighed, "No Cora, I do owe your daughter a life debt for saving mine, and, if this is truly what will make her happy, I will do as you ask."

"Very good," the woman answered, "If you return tomorrow at noon I will make sure Regina is present."

"Tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Yes," Cora answered, "I may have been a simple peasant, Leopold, but my daughter is a princess. I will accept no less than you formally asking for her hand. She deserves that, at least, don't you think?"

At this point he had no idea how to answer, "I...suppose, but how am I supposed to ask for her hand? What would I say?"

"Tell the truth," Cora answered, leading him to stare at her incredulously, "That you owe her everything for saving your daughter's life, and that your daughter is in need of a mother who will protect her."

"And your daughter-"

"Has proven she will do so," she completed his sentence, "I trust you will call on us tomorrow at lunch?"

He swallowed heavily and nodded, "Yes."

"Very good," Cora smiled, "Don't worry, Leopold, this will be the beginning of very good things for both our families."

Leopold nodded turning to make his way out of the house. He picked up Francis and Paul outside the parlor, who had been waiting by the door at a respectful distance. The two knights followed the king out of the manor house as he attempted to make sense of what had just happened.

He climbed into the carriage where his daughter who was still asleep on her nurse's lap. As he studied her face, he could only hope that Cora was right about these abrupt wedding plans being a good thing for their family.


End file.
